Sometimes it works out
by CloudsAndStars
Summary: Before Kuroko gets to tell his teacher about his resignation the rest of the Generation of Miracles stop in. Kuroko is ready to leave but is his team ready? This is a bl fic of KurokoxGOM. Slight angst (who wants to let Tetsu go?) and comedy. Maybe some OOC. Also no Moimoi. Update: I tried to fix it now.
1. Chapter 1: Letter

Hi, this is my first fanfic I've ever written. I'd like to learn, if that's alright? Please be gentle. I don't own any of the characters or the story, though I love them all to bits. **BTW** this is a Kuroko X GOM. Just a short first chapter. Like really short.

* * *

Kuroko P.O.V.

They were separating. My team, my friends or … is it ex-team?  
Maybe they weren't even friends anymore?  
They're not playing basketball anymore, why be a team?  
There's nothing left in common with each other so why be friends?

"Excuse me sensei, I would like to hand in my resignation for the basketball club. I wish to be removed after the tournament."  
 _It's okay this is for the best._  
"Wouldn't it be better if you handed it to your captain, Akashi?"  
 _I can't. I can't face him, them. Not now and maybe not for a long time._

"I would _much rather_ _you_ take it sir and I would like to take **my leave**."

"O-okay?! … I guess I'll accept it then. It's almost the end of the school year anyway. On a similar note, what sport school are you going to?" Surprised by the sudden reaction of Kuroko the teacher warily asked avoiding the topic.

High school. Maybe there **is** still a place for me to play basketball.

"I would much rather not say" _I don't want to be remembered._  
"A-a-alright… Are you certain then on this?" asked the teacher as he looked straight on Kuroko's eyes, nervous with how stoic they look back at him.

"I a-"

The faculty door opens and my te-, ex-team appears.

"KUROKOCHII, HEY! :D What are you doing here?" Kise loudly asks once he spots me.

With a blank face I lie to him, "Nothing, I'm only talking with sensei."

I can tell the group isn't buying my lies. They stare at me like they are trying to dissect me. I don't want them to know so soon.  
Just then the teacher has the worst timing to remember our previous business.

"AH, Kuroko about the letter-"

* * *

That's it for now, just testing out the waters. Please don't be rough dear tides. If I made any mistake it would be nice to have it pointed out, no pressure though.


	2. Chapter 2: Unanimous

This is the other half of the beginning, thanks for the comment XD First time so I don't really know if I'm doing things right but yeah hahaha.  
Hope this is okay. Also should I be adding some really explicit scenes later on like chapter 4?  
I don't know whether I should since it's a first fanfic thing. Hope you enjoy. Also no ownership of anything. Excluding how possessive everyone is over Kuro-kun

* * *

Kuroko P.O.V

"It's okay sir, may I take it back." I grab the paper before the others had the chance to see what it was.  
I can feel their suspicious eyes on my back as I try to excuse myself.

(As Kuroko walks away Aomine and Murasakibara block the door.)

I-I can't pass. The two large builds provide me no opening for escape. From the corner of my eye I can see Akashi approach the teacher.

"Sir, I came here to talk about the interview the team will be having after the tournament. But it seems we have more pressing matters, we may need to hold a team meeting." Akashi pronounces as he hands out a folder. "The interview specs are in here. Be at ease and take your time with it."  
The teacher became very confused, he was confused ever since Kuroko and he wanted to get back in control but he knew better than to anger Akashi.

 _No. I can't let them get my letter. I can't let them know yet. It's too soon and I haven't braced myself yet._

Akashi gives a signal and Kise goes through the door. Akashi grabs me by the left arm without the teacher's notice and Midorima goes to my right. Aomine and Murasakibara shortly follow us. We walked in such a weird formation yet no one seemed to notice. I felt trapped like there was no escape.  
Even with misdirection I couldn't find an opening to get out from. We all walked to the locker room for the Basketball club.

(At the locker room)

The room was empty except for our group, the silence was heavy. I looked cautiously at Akashi, my eyes asking why we were here.  
In my staring, I let my guard down enough that Kise grabbed the letter from my hands while Aomine pushed me, sandwiching me between him and the lockers.

...

*I, Kuroko Tetsuya, resign from the Basketball team.*

...

Kise's head couldn't snap any faster after reading the letter, his eyes look at me with unshed tears of disbelief.

"Kuroko why? Why would you write this?" Kise asks with so much hurt in his eyes. It made my heart lurch when he looked down and passed the paper. I continue my struggle trying to get out of Aomine's grasp.

"After learning how to play, learning our play. You'd bite the hand that feeds you? Is that it?" Akashi asks me with a cold voice and an even colder glare.

It's tense. It's heavy. I can obviously tell their angry. I am too but they're absolutely seething. I don't want to face them. I can't bear to see the hurt and the disbelief in their face. They were the ones who left me first. They were the ones who left me, leaving me alone on the court. They didn't need me anymore, they said so themselves, how am I the traitor?

I feel Aomine release me. A -WHISH- pass my ear as he punches the locker next to my head. Midorima crunches the paper with his grip before passing it to Murasakibara. Once reading the contents the purple giant threw the paper down on a bench, glaring at it willing bloody muder.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Kise P.O.V.

Kuroko's leaving. Our Kuroko is leaving? My Kuroko is leaving...

 **LIES!**

 ** **LIES!**** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** ** **LIES!**** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!** **LIES!**

He taught me basketball. He believed in me, he showed me a new world. He's my best friend. **He's my Kurokochii.**  
I grip the locker on my right, I can't stay up, I need something to support, I need someone to support. Who's going to be there for me now?

Why is he being so selfish right now?  
This isn't right, it's not fair. Not fair. Not fair. **Not fair!**

You're not fair, you made me love Kuroko so much. Not at first but my heart grew everyday.  
I want to keep loving you, Kurokochii.

Where do you think your going, huh? Kuroko Tetsuya?

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Aomine P.O.V

I drop my fist, for the first time I couldn't look at Kuroko.  
My friend, my shadow, my Tetsu. Did he forget me when he decided this? Did he forget his promise, our promise?

"Oi Tetsu"

 _I am his light_

"Do you remember?

 _He is my shadow_

"A shadow and his light"

My shadow will always be there. Even if I don't catch your passes, you're still my shadow.

You think you can just leave like that?  
You can't just break a promise.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Akashi P.O.V.

Tetsuya, of all the people, **he** is the one who will ruin my plans?  
All of my plans, especially the ones that focus on him.

I lean my back on the table and I pinch the bridge of my nose.  
There is too much emotions, emotions I shouldn't be feeling. I should only feel strong, victorious, vicious and sometimes angry. That is an Akashi.  
Now, I feel hollow and something bitter. I can feel a head-ache from all these...

Why is my Tetsuya doing this?

Doesn't he know what him leaving means for us? **For me**?  
How could he betray me like this?

Where is he going? Leaving my plans to the wind. Leaving us. Leaving Me.

It will never be that easy. I will never make it that easy.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Murasakibara P.O.V

Oi. This isn't a funny joke. Stop already, I don't like.

Kuroko where do you think you're going?  
You can't just leave. You can be the weakest but we'll always be the one to match you, us and no one else.

Who can I share my candy with?  
Are you leaving for someone else to share candy with?  
Only I share candy with my Kuroko.  
I have all the flavors, especially your favorite vanilla ones.

I'll crush them, whoever they are. I'll crush them.

Ne I just tell me. What do you want, where do you want to go, why?  
Just say it and we can be happy, I'll be there with you.

So why are you leaving? Bring me or stay here.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Midorima P.O.V.

You may be an A blood-type and I might not get you. STILL.  
 **You. Are. My. Kuroko Tetsuya.**

You're going to leave? Where to, with who, what for? I'll admit it!  
I actually care for this team, especially for you. I especially care about you. I care most about you.

I love you.

Go ahead and betray Ohara's prediction, only you can do this. It's always fine though because only we can play with such an Aquarius, only fate will allow you with us. I can forget anything for us to stay like happy idiots. Between you and me, maybe a little more someday, fate has been kind to me. But today...

Kuroko Tesuya, our Kuroko, my Kuroko leave?

Ridiculous!

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Kise/ Midorima/ Murasakibara/ Akashi/ Aomine P.O.V.

 **No!** **He STAYS.**

"Kuroko/Tetsuya/Tetsu" they say unanimously.

But he's gone. Left when they were all thinking to themselves.  
And so is the letter.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

* * *

Sorry Kise had to go first since he got the paper and stuff. Though it didn't really follow that order.  
Sorry. I don't know how to make more empty lines. It must look messy.


	3. Chapter 3: You're going too

Hey all, this is the next chapter and even more angst.  
This is still T-rated. M is probably at chapter 4.  
Thanks for the reading :D

* * *

Kuroko P.O.V

"Sir, I have though about it and **I** am sure about my resignation"  
They just feel bad that I didn't tell them before. They never really wanted me, they made it sure.

"If you're sure… Then you're officially off the Basketball team. Thank you for all your hard-work."

 _This is for the best_

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

No one's P.O.V.

The Generation of Miracles run back to the faculty. They weren't done with Kuroko, he's not going to leave just like that.  
They ran fast, ran their fastest. They couldn't believe after all they've been through this is how it ends. They would never allow it to end this way.  
They didn't make it, they were too late. The teacher tells the group that he already accepted the resignation letter, Kuroko already left.

Did they mean that little to him. They only felt now that they were falling apart but Kuroko never told, never showed any signs of this. Didn't they still at least have the rest of the year together?

Akashi grabs the letter from the desk and tears it, tore it to shreads. Aomine punches the wall, hard enough to leave a crack. Kise brought his hand down on the table; his palm shakes the desk and all the papers fly. Midorima fists his hand tight enough for a small wound to bleed from his palm through his knuckles. Murasakibara grips down on the door knob, a dent forming on the metal.

"Sir, as coach I nullify the resignation and any other resignation he may give in the future. Please keep quiet of all that has transpired and if word does get out, then please, be prepared. Take care." Akashi threatens surrounded by a dark murderous aura.

The group leaves the faculty and tries to locate their missing team mate.  
Aomine runs the lower half of the school while Murasakibara runs the upper floors. Kise asks all the girls he knows while Akashi asks all the seniors and those under him. Midorima make countless calls to Kuroko's phone as he stands guard at the gate, looking for any sight of teal blue hair.

When none of them could find him they proceed to his house. They checked all the stops Kuroko frequents on their way to be safe. The park, Majii burger, shoe shops, restaurants. All the places brought out their fond memories, it made them question even more their phantom. Weren't they at least friends, didn't they share something important? Once they reached his house the group couldn't believe what was happening.

Kuroko's parents weren't there so the group relentlessly rings the doorbell to no response. There was nowhere else Kuroko would go. Akashi decided to break in without actually breaking in, Aomine and Murasakibara were about ready to break the door down.

All the doors were left open.  
Save for Kuroko's bedroom.

"KUROKO, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" Aomine yells through the door as he pounds his fist hard enough to make the door give a little. "OPEN UP. WE NEED TO TALK"

Silence~

Akashi takes a step forward. "We have made the teacher unable to accept your resignation. Any of your resignations."

Silence~

"Wha…what? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Kuroko shouts from the other side of the door before catching himself. He was trying to be quiet and wait for them to leave. He runs to the other side of the room and tries to escape through a nearby window. It was the 2nd floor but he was desperate enough to door breaks open and Kise grabs Kuroko by his waist. The arms were tight, they were strong and cautious, but surprisingly not painful. Aomine closes the window as Kise brings Kuroko to the center of the group's circle. It sealed all of Kuroko's escape routes.

"Tetsuya, we need to talk. Are you really leaving this group?" Akashi says menacingly.  
Kuroko just nods his head and keeps his eyes to the floor.

"Kurokochii, why would you leave us?" Kise asks

"Please leave." Kuroko says quietly yet those two words resounded in the whole room.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya you don't really mean that" Midorima tries to correct, he couldn't believe their Kuroko would ask them that.

"Please leave" the light haired boy just repeats.

"Kuroko! Just-" Aomine shouts

"Please leave" Kuroko interrupts

"No listen to us, fuck we need to-" Aomine tries to continue only to be stopped again.

"Please leave." From these two words Aomine picks up the shocked Kuroko and shakes him slightly, forcing Kuroko to face him.

"Please just leave, I promise I will be there for the tournament and we'll win, like always. So please just leave." Kuroko begs as his stoic eyes start to tear up.

Aomine couldn't bear watching his shadow tear up and throws the small boy to Murasakibara as he punches another wall. It's his third one and he can feel how much it hurts but not as much as what Kuroko is doing right now. Murasakibara just grips Kuroko tight, afraid that if he lets go he would no longer see his little friend.  
Akashi sends a text and gets an almost immediate reply.

"We are leaving, we are going to the training house. We need to choose what to do now." Akashi orders the surprised group and a half relieved half depressed Kuroko.

"I have told all your parents and have their consent. Atsushi please carry Kuroko with us."  
Kuroko paled after Akashi's last demands. He trashed as Murasakibara placed him over his shoulder.

"Kuroko, it will do you more good if you don't fight your team mate" placates Midorima.

"Akashi please, I will win the tournament and follow all the training. No complains. So please just leave and without me."

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Aomine P.O.V

"Tetsu, if we're leaving so are you. Just keep quiet, please I am asking you."

I can't have him leaving.

Wherever the light is the shadow should follow.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

(Akashi secluded home in the mountains)

No One's P.O.V.

Driven by Akashi's personal driver, the Generation of Miracles steps out of the large limo, Murasakibara still holding on to Kuroko by the waist.  
The group practiced their basketball here before they became the champions. It had a lot of good memories, some Kuroko could never forget.  
The doors open and they are greeted by a dozen of maids and butlers. Akashi says some words and the workers scatter leaving only a pair of maids to guide them in a big room.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Akashi P.O.V.

"No one is to disturb us. We will use the 4th guestroom at the east wing. Leila and Lila are to wait on us and them alone. If trouble arises, inform them and not me personally." I order in haste.

-After they are brought to a big guest room-

"Kuroko, I hope you are ready. We will all be here for as long as necessary." I loudly whisper to him as the maids prepare the room. He better be ready, better be afraid. His action is no minor offense and I will know why he does so regardless.

"Tell us what's wrong and we can leave after we fix the problem." I look him in the eyes. I feel this is the most intimidating I've been to him and yet it seems useless, he stares back with his plain face.

"Yeah Tetsu, just tell us already, I… We need to know." Aomine follows

"I am presently stuck with a group of people I do **not** want to see for a long time. I will not hold anything that's happened against them if they stop holding me here against my will." Kuroko replies with a deadpan expression on his face and a slightly louder but monotone voice.

"Tetsuya, I do not like being tested. I do not wish to bring you harm nor to keep you against your will. Answer our question and I promise we will solve this." _Please just this once, don't be monotonous._

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

No One's P.O.V.

Kuroko thought through this for a long time quietly and emotionless. Most of the members stare at him, not even noticing the time or how long it was even taking Kuroko to reply.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

Kuroko P.O.V.

I don't want them to know like this, I can't say it, I don't even want to think about it. It's not fair, it's their fault not mine, stop making me feel like the villain.

"I would rather you all figure it out." I said without thinking.

Silence

"Tetsuya, I thought I told you about my distaste for being tested." Akashi replies coldly.

Murasakibara stares at me and follows right after "Kurochiin, just say it already please. I feel sad and bad, I don't like it."

 **That Is IT.**

"I will not say a word until you either figure it out or I am back home. It's late, since I am stuck here I will just bear it. Good night." I rebut with a courage I've never known

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

No One's P.O.V.

"Don't fuck around Tetsu. Oi you bastard." Aomine shouts as his hand outstretched to grab Kuroko. Kuroko slaps it away as if he was so much stronger than Aomine.

"Hey hey Kurokochii, ne this is just a bad joke right. Right? Hey say something." Kise says distraughtly.

Silence~

"Kuroko say something dammit." Aomine shouts

Silence and tension surrounds the group until the door opened for the maids to leave.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``

* * *

Hope this was okay... It felt like a lot of P.O.V.  
There will be some little bit of angst and upcoming humor in the next chapter.  
And thanks again for the review :3


	4. Chapter 4: You're stuck with us

**Hey this is the next chappy. Tinny bit of sexual theme (T).**  
 **Some more of the comedy here. I don't own anything promise.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Akashi P.O.V

"Tetsuya, are you sure with your actions? Do you really wish to wage war in my house? If I remember correctly, there would be no problem at all if I call your parents. They would love for you to stay with us until they think their child was "back on track". Years even." I warn him.

Tetsuya looks at me with defiance and a hint of fear. I know I've got him just not completely, yet. We break eye contact as I take out my phone, his calm and brave façade almost breaking as he saw it. I dial in the number and wait for the phone to ring. Someone picks up from the other line.

"Good evening Auntie. Sorry to be bothering you without warning."

From the corner of my eye I see Tetsuya try to grab my phone. Daiki grabs Kuroko's waist while Murasakibara pulls the phantom's hands back.

"It's nice hearing from you too. It's unfortunate but I did not contact you for chatting nor pleasant reasons, I have some grave news. The reason why I'm calling you today is about Tetsuya. It seems he's been troubled. It's even caused some problems with our basketball team, he's begun distancing himself from me and other concerned friends. It is very worrying."

I can hear her worried idle chatter over the phone. I pay more attention on Tetsuya. I could tell he was about to scream, I cover his mouth with my other hand before he gets the chance. I can feel his hot breath on my palm.

"As his friend, I worry for him. Spouting this crazy idea of quitting the team. He might be undergoing some stress or is in his rebellious "goth" phase. Even I have gone through these small problems before." I see the other members snickering faces including Tetsuya, they're all getting triple training, I give them a glare for them all to understand. It silences them as it should. "So believe me when I say I understand. It helps to have friends and peers of my age by my side, though I've never chosen to admit it. I feel that if you leave Tetsuya with us, we could help him return to normal much faster and with less fuss."

There is a silence on the phone.

What?! What was... did Tetsuya just lick my hand, this immature little-.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...````

No P.O.V.

Kuroko's attempts at freeing his body from the two giants was futile, the hand on his mouth was what infuriated him the most. Without thinking he licks the palm on his face. Noticing a reaction from the red-head he continued to lick the palm trying to fill it with spit. This just allowed the infuriated Akashi to shove his two fingers in the light-haired boys mouth. Surprised by the intrusion Kuroko opens his mouth wider to accommodate the digits. Feeling the mouth opened further, Akashi adds a third before playing with the tongue and teeth. Sometimes it would stay on the top of the tongue other times trying to reach down his throat. Drool started to pool in Kuroko's mouth, a thin line slowly coming down his chin.

It was silent as the display gave the audience other thoughts. Like replacing the fingers with something bigger, tastier. See how well the mouth could suck instead of how wide it could open.

The blush developing on Kuroko's face due to lack of breath causes the leader to be even crueler to the open mouth. Akashi continuously attempts to add a fourth finger in and brings out more drool to slide down the other boy's chin.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...````

Akashi P.O.V

Go ahead and struggle Tetsuya, I'll show you just how much I can play along. Though I still wait for Aunt's obvious agreement, it doesn't mean that we can't put on a show. Tetsuya tries his best to escape our grasps. Feeble but the strongest I have ever seen Kuroko try. Ma'am comes back on the phone and replies with some compliments, sweet words and a yes to the idea.

"Thank you, I would like to do what's best to help my friend through this turmoil. It happens to be perfectly timed with our one month training. No worries, it will not hamper anyone's studies. In fact, it would be greatly appreciated by the school. Good night auntie."

I face back to Tetsuya with my eyes looking straight in to his, a smirk is plastered on my face. All will go in my favor and I know it.  
"Tetsuya, you are ours for a whole month. Isn't that nice? We could spend that quality time you wanted so much."

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...````

Kuroko P.O.V.

"You're crazy, let me go!" I shout once I was finally able to spit the fingers out of my mouth. I wipe the drool off my face with my shoulder as I glare at the group.

They let go of me and examine the room for the first time. Big. It really does have enough space for all of us. I check for any escape routes. There's only one door, some small windows that I might be able to squeeze through, a big bed and a bathroom. Hmmmmmm?

"Where are we all supposed to sleep?" I murmured. Not quietly enough.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...````

Akashi P.O.V.

"Already tired? I guess it has been a tiring day. All right then get on the bed." I ordered him.

Tetsuya's face deadpanned with some shocked faces from the group.

"Tetsuya you have to sleep on the bed. This is an order. For everyone else it's up to you to sleep in a different room, easy enough to arrange. Note however that I will be joining Tetsu on the bed. I wouldn't mind if it's just him and me."

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...````

No P.O.V.

The rest of the G.O.M. finally gets over the shock.

"It's alright, it's late and I don't want to bother the maids. It's not like I want to sleep here or anything." Midorima replies

"YAY XD I GET TO SLEEP WITH TESTUCHII!" Kise shouts while jumping up and down

"Oi you bastard, **I** get Tetsu." Aomine shouts back to the blonde.

"Hmmmmm, sleeping with Tetsu. I wonder if he's softer than a marshmallow?" questions Murasakibara

"Guys. Hey. I am not sleeping with anyone. Hey. Listen. OI. Hey, hey." Kuroko repeatedly denies on deaf ears.

-1 hour later-

Kuroko is in the middle without a blanket. Kuroko's waist is held by Akashi who is on his right, the leader lays his head on the poor boy's stomach.  
His chest is shared by Aomine's left arm and Midorima's right arm; without the others around it would look like a tug-of-war was happening.  
Kise got both of Kuroko's legs with the blonds head on his lap. Nuzzling his thighs from time to time.  
Murasakibara with his big hand supports the phantom players head, fingers long enough to cover Kuroko's face though the giant only plays with his lips.

It was going to be a long night for Kuroko. Sometimes the two arms would brush against his two nubs, the big hand would play with his hair, Akashi would mumble silent words on to his stomach and Kise's deep breaths hit his groin continuously. It made him aroused though he will never mention this, TO ANYONE. For now he will do his best to sleep.

* * *

 **That's it folks.**  
 **Thanks for reading :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Moe in the morning

**Next line up. It's really T-themed comedy.**  
 **Some Moe that even Akashi can't beat, Thanks for reading. I own nothing, I'm just a poor boy nobody likes me. - Also not mine  
This is just a short one, the next chapter might be long though so fair warning.  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 5  
_

 **Morning 2nd day**

Despite the very difficult position, Kuroko was able to get some sleep.  
The other rainbow haired boys will all deny waking up to stare at the sleeping face.

``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...``````...````

No P.O.V.

"Midorima, you're awake aren't you? Why don't you let go of Tetsuya?" Akashi quietly murmurs.  
"Same to you captain" replies Midorima

A stomach grumbles and wakes up Aomine from his sleep. "Oi Murasakibara. Why don't ya just go and get some food. Your stomach keeps growling you bastard." Complains Aomine as he secures Kuroko.  
"Only if I can take Kuroko with me." Murasakibara grumbles as he all he holds tighter.

"Excuse me everyone. I'm awake now and a little hungry. Let go please." Kuroko states as he wiggles around like a worm.

"Only if you let go of Tetsuchii." Kise argues back in his half asleep state.

Aomine duly hits Kise on the head while the others sigh in exasperation.  
 _'Idiot'  
_  
Kuroko wriggles trying to get free from everyone's hold. This makes all the arms and hands on him tighten, tight enough to remind him of shackles.  
He struggles around more before the defeated yet valiant Kuroko sighs, his futile struggles has made him breathless and all the heat is making him blush a deep red.  
Everything is getting a bit hazy for the trapped boy. It feels different.

"Everyone, please…"

Everyone looks at the blushing, teary-eyed and slightly panting Kuroko. The bed hair and half-lidded eyes acted like proof of a dirty and exhausting night activity.

"Please" Kuroko's voice crack "I can't breathe, too tight haah" cries Kuroko. Letting one of the building tear drop as he closes both his eyes

Everyone jumps off the bed and runs out of the bedroom before Kuroko even notices. Kuroko's only thought is to breathe while everyone else ran trying to find a private room before they maul the light haired bluenette. A trail of red on the floor follows each of the G.O.M. "It's too early for this!" the run-aways half shout.  
Despite any embarrassed denials from the group (threats from Akashi included, obviously), the maids could swear the runners were sporting bulges under their belts.

Kuroko finally having the bed to himself lays back down trying to calm his unsteady breathing.

 **\- 20 minutes later -**

The group comes back together in the halls after their activities, glowing and smiling (smirking for other people). They return to the room to find Kuroko sleeping, hugging a blanket tuned body pillow to his chest trying to warm himself not noticing how it doesn't cover the rest of his body. The earlier struggles made his shirt stray up enough to show his pale white stomach reaching to his lower ribs. Kuroko's short hang dangerously down, low enough for the audience to see his pelvis up to his crack.

The now very awake G.O.M. were panting, holding back with all their will, from time to time they watch the others warily.

Sensing the warm bodies to his side Kuroko forgoes the blanket and faces the group showing the other half of his body.  
The blushing group brings their cameras out and took plenty (a whole lot) of pictures from different angles. The paparazzi were just frustrated that they finished their solo activities earlier, they may be healthy young boys but not that healthy.

Kuroko unable to find his heat source pouts and grumbles a bit. The boy grumbles some more before finally sitting up and opening his eyes. Being greeted with cameras in front of his face he puts his hand on his cheeks and forehead.

"You guys better not have pranked me. I'm still **_very_** angry about all this and my decisions are firm." Kuroko states with glaring eyes and bed head hair, his hands on both his cheeks trying to remove whatever markings were _supposedly_ there.  
To the others it looked like an angry wet kitten trying to dry itself. Some took pictures while the others took videos.

The first to snap out of the moe-haze was Akashi.  
"Good thing that we have the whole month then. Come on, it's time for breakfast." replies Akashi.  
"Wait I want to take a shower. It was hot because of you guys and now I'm sweaty. I think we all need to shower, have shame." voiced Midorima.

Everyone looked at each other and at themselves. It's already become the second day of them wearing the same clothes.

Muraskabiara mulls the conversation over "But I don't have any clothes~ What now?~" pulling his shirt down.

Akashi looks him over before calling one of the help over. "This used to be a retreat of an American couple. They husband was tall so he might be about your height, if you can't fit his clothes you might be able to fit his robes. I on the other hand always prepare an extra outfit in my cars, I don't have any problems."

"Yesterday's lucky item happened to be clothes so I also brought everything since it didn't say what kind." harrumphs Midorima in a victorious manner. His eyes stating _You should all listen to Oha-Asa.  
_ "I didn't really sweat during practice so I still have a change of clothes in my bag" Aomine replies back to Midorima as he raise his sports bag tauntingly.  
"I was trying out some clothes for a shoot that I might do. But I don't have enough for a month" Kise pouts as he shows some designer clothes.

"It seems we all have clothes to change in to except Tetsuya. Don't worry I will send out the drivers to pick up clothes from your respective houses" Akashi states as he order another maid to find clothes Kuroko's size.  
"This house owns an onsen-type of bath and all bath essentials are prepared. Follow me." says the red-head before turning his back and walking down the hall accomponied by the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :3  
Hope the chapter was okay.  
The next chapter might be M-rated, still not decided.**


	6. Chapter 6: Onsen is unknowing consent

Hi everyone this is the next chapter. I think it's T but I guess it's half-way M.  
 **Thank you to silverwoman** for pointing that out :3 Honestly, Murasakibara and Midorima are the guys I have the hardest time writing with.  
Love them though (sooooo cute childish-giant and adorable tsun-tsun)  
Also **THANK YOU to BabyNightmareLady**. You're always so nice to me XD.

* * *

No P.O.V.

Akashi leads them all to the changing room to take off their clothes. Aomine and Kise steps out of the room first in to the Onsen, nude, before jumping in to the hot waters. Murasakibara goes out with a towel on his waist and an orange shower cap on his head. Midorima and Akashi both go out with just towels on their waist.

They all enjoy the water. The rougher of the group splashing waves while the calmer soak in the heat.

A thought strikes them.  
Would Kuroko shower nude? It's not impossible, it's an onsen. **Onsen!**  
Would Kuroko forgo the towel. Kuroko together with us sweating and washing, showing off his skin, his WHOLE BODY.

The door opens startling the contemplating group. They look away from the door, acting nonchalant, pretending they weren't just thinking about said person.  
They listen to the light foot steps before the sound of the door closes, they flinch at the sound of it, like it just sealed their fates.

"Is the water good?" Kuroko asks and Aomine takes the chance to look at the boy before answering.  
When he turned his gaze he sees Kuroko wearing a large white shirt and hints of his white brief which isn't hidden by the shirt.

"A-a-ah, yup yup. All good." Manages Aomine as he recovers from the shock. The brief does nothing to cover the white thin legs. The navy haired teen could feel his nose bleed. He develops a love-hate relationship with the shirt covering Kuroko; he wasn't sure if he wouldn't pass out if it the shirt wasn't there.

"Ah- That's my shirt~" Murasakibara says once he and the others finally looked at the clothed individual. The G.O.M were all on the same boat with Aomine, wiping off bloody trails from their noses.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll change in to my shirt again, but I still wanted to wear a shirt. I like your shirt, it smelled the best, really sweet." Kuroko justifies as he brings the shirt's sleeve up to his nose before whiffing it, trying to prove his point. Everyone was reminded of this morning Kuroko-kitty.

"Ah, Tetsuya, the maids have already taken away the clothes to the laundry. I don't think you would be able to change in to it once you're done showering." Akashi says as he became jealous of Muraskibara.  
The purple giant just stares at his marshmallow teammate wearing his shirt, it made him look like his property.  
At Akashi's words Kuroko looks down dejectedly before diving in to the water. The others continue to wash themselves, making side-way glances as Kuroko stays under the water for a full minute. Just when the others were about to _rescue_ the phantom, said _victim_ resurfaced.

The water droplets drip down as the now translucent shirt clings to his chest.  
The shirt gave the others full view of his two nubs and invisible muscles.  
The water drops makes the monotonous boy sexy as it highlights his body's curves.

Noticing Murasakibara sitting on a stool Kuroko waddles through the water before getting out and walking over to him.  
Kuroko grabs a stool and a brush before going behind the giant, he pulls up his sleeves before taking a seat and scrubbing the other.

"This is thanks for the shirt, it really does smell sweet. Tell me if I scrub too hard." Kuroko says as he continues to scrub the back in front of him.  
Murasakibara couldn't hold back the blush as he felt the small hands rub soap or the heat of a small body right behind him.

The others could only look in envy. First the shirt, then he gets to have his back scrubbed. Too lucky!

When Kuroko grabs a dipper of water to rinse off the soap the suds under his feet made him slip on to the back of the giant.  
To stabilize from the fall Kuroko could only grab the nearby chest. "Ah sorry."

It took a while before the giant could come back down from his sudden high. "Are you okay Kurochin?" he asks while he turns his head to the phantom.  
Murasakibara faces a Kuroko looking up while still hugging him, his cheeks blushing from the embarrassing fall, before his eyes look away shyly.  
"Y-yeah. sorry, about... that..." Kuroko says with each word getting quieter than the last.

CUTE! That's all Murasakibara could think as he holds back from trying to kiss the embarrassed boy holding him.

Midorima not being able to hold back anymore walks to Kuroko. "Hey you hit me with the water dipper. You need to be more careful, I happen to not like getting hit by flying objects (so non-flying objects are okay?). Come here, I'll just check on you, I happen to also don't like seeing wounds."

Kuroko let's go of his hold as he walks towards Midorima. The phantom holds the ace shooters head forcing him to look down and closer at Kuroko, Midorima couldn't even _inspect_ the shorter one's injuries.  
"Are **you** okay? It must have hurt." interrogates Kuroko as he focuses his looks on the other's whole face, turning it from side to side. "I'll wash your back too, you might be dizzy from the hit."

Midorima spotting his chance crosses his arm before sitting down on a nearby stool and enjoying a similar treatment that Murasakibara had.

Kuroko notices a mole on the other's shoulder, his curiosity getting the better of him presses on it.  
"Midorima you have a mole, cute..." Kuroko says in his monotonous voice. _Damnit Kuroko you're the cute one right now.  
_

After Kuroko rinses off the rest of the soap he walks over to the water body again before taking of his shirt.  
Needless to say the other's couldn't back their eyes as they watch the boy soap his body.

"AH KUROKO LEMME HELP YOU! X0" Kise shouts as he grabs Kuroko to help soap.

The others catch on as they crowd around the light haired boy.

"Guys, it's okay." Kuroko tries to mention but is drowned out by everyone's hands on him.  
It felt like a massage as they rubbed soap lathering him with tiny bubbles, although any third party could see they were taking their chance to grope the body.

Murasakibara rubs the phantom's neck up till the back of the ears before going down to his shoulders.  
Akashi rubs Kuroko's upper back before spreading out to the ribs, memorizing each curve.  
Kise rubs his chest, _accidentally_ flinging the two nipples from time to time.  
Midorima warms the lower back down to the pelvis, dangerously low.  
Aomine repeatedly rubs the two thighs from outside to inside, almost touching Kuroko's ass or his groin.

Light fluttering touches becoming stern and gripping, teasing then strong, warm then hot.

Kuroko was enjoying the feeling of getting a full massage.  
Everyone else felt like they were enjoying a feast. Especially when Kuroko makes tiny approving sounds.

Kuroko stands up and faces the gropers before smiling his rare smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

This took me a while, I hope I got Midorima and Murasakibara this time X3  
Please tell me if I did any wrong. Promise to do my best, also this is sort-of apology to the 2 characters.  
Next chapter is Breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking a table at breakfast

This is a half comedy half angst. T-themed X3  
Has an angry Kuroko, emotional roller coaster  
Also thank you for the reviews OtakuBroMelody and W1nterW1ndz.  
If you may notice I tried to fix my older chapters, I didn't notice all my errors. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

No P.O.V.

Once Kuroko left (more like escaped), the rest of the G.O.M. did a quick rinse of their bodies before leaving for the changing rooms.  
It didn't take them very long as they were assisted by the help, forcedly for some. When they all grouped together they noticed their captive was still missing.  
Did he escape?

Akashi leads them all to the changing room of the phantom before turning the knob of the locked room. "Kuroko-chii?" Kise asks unsurely.

A quiet voice comes from the other side "Is this really the only clothes you have my size?"

The group became puzzled. Akashi calls over the maids who were supposed to help him change.  
Their quiet conversation plasters a demon's smile on his face. "Unfortunately only for now, do you still need help putting it on?" the demon asks.

" **NO** , **No it's on**. It's just... there's really no other kind? Even pajamas or a robe? I even had to wear the underwear." Kuroko shouts back before asking the last line pleadingly.

"Kurokochii, let's go already. Mura-chii gets hungry in the morning and we didn't eat last night remember?" Kise whines. The earlier scare made him want to be even nearer the phantom.

Kuroko takes a deep breath before opening the door. Everyone's mouth drops. Their teammate wearing... their Kuroko wearing a sleeveless turtleneck black with white frill's maid dress, were they dreaming? A red ribbon rests on his clothed neck, it resembled a collar, a collared Kuroko kitten. They noticed that he was even wearing dress shoes with white stockings. (The maids didn't bring any other kinds of socks with their uniforms). A large white belt stretches from his stomach until his back where it's tied like a ribbon.

Cute… That's all the rainbow headed group could think of.

"You guys **forced** this on me. No laughing or **_I_** _**will**_ **ignite pass** you. I still don't consent in my captivity." Kuroko threatens monotonously, almost save for his glare and light pink blush. He walks away trying to use misdirection to evade other people's eyes.

The dress sways with each step. Kuroko doesn't notice how this affects the boys behind him.  
Blushes dust on each of the other member's faces, their eyes gulping the image of Kuroko wearing a maid outfit.  
They took silent photos of the retreating back.

 **At the dining area**

Breakfast is served over a large circle table. Foods of different varieties and colors are plated on expensive looking dining ware.  
Teas and other drinks bring out different scents and shades.

Kuroko sits on one of the chairs, fixing his skirt to keep it from going up. Aomine takes the right seat next to him while Murasakibara takes his left.  
Seeing him seating Midorima walks up to the purple giant and scolds him about how improper it is for him to sit there and before the others sat.  
Kise just fly kicks Aomine on the head and out of his chair before tumbling around with him. The four boys get up and a quick moment of silence enshrouds them before a rumble breaks out. Whoever wins gets to sit Kuroko. Akashi tries to avoid the human wall to reach his prize, repeatedly denied as the fight becomes rowdier and rowdier.

Kuroko stared at the show but a closer look will show a dark aura growing behind him.

The maids and butlers take away all the food before they're wasted. Kuroko's patience thins enough and finally stands up; at the same time Kise slams on the table breaking it in half. The fight still doesn't stop despite the wreckage and the infuriated Kuroko.

Since not eating dinner and lunch yesterday the normally uneager Kuroko was hungry.  
After the humiliation of wearing his embarrassing outfit and you include all the noise around him instead of eating, Kuroko became icy.

 **-BANG-**

This brought everyone out of their quarrel to see their timid player's anger. The already broken table more broken under Kuroko's palm, a victim to his passes.

"You brought me here against my will, force me into this oufit and you even ruin my breakfast. Even if it's you guys, I can go back to being quiet. I'm giving you this one chance to apologize for breakfast before I don't let you apologize for everything else." Kuroko huffs as he goes back to his changing room.

The group looks at the damage before feeling shame from their fighting.  
The four look to Akashi as they apologize for the table, Akashi just waves it off. They need to apologize to Kuroko before anything else.  
Akashi tells the help to bring the food with them as they go to the room. Inside they find Kuroko wrapped in a big blanket with his monotonous face and eyes reflecting annoyance. The group all wore sincere faces as they slowly approach him.

"Tetsu, sorry we didn't mean to, y'know, force you here." Aomine starts as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Kuroko, we just want to know why. I thought we meant something so it was a real surprise." Midorima continues as he looks down like a kicked puppy.

Kuroko feels his anger dissipate at their apologetic faces. It reminded him of the time when they were closer.

"And Kuro-chii looks really cute~ I wished you could wear it everyday~" Murasakibara comments making Kuroko blush.

"Yeah promise we didn't mean to make you mad. We really want to make you happy." Kise cries dissipating more of Kuroko's anger.

"We'll do it your way then, we'll try to understand the root of this problem in return you have to continue to try and lead us to why. I'm still not letting you leave so this will be your leeway." Akashi says with an exasperated face. This took Kuroko by surprise the most.

Silence

-...-

"I want a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko replies.

The group sighs in relief as they join Kuroko on the bed. They eat their breakfast on the sheets happily. Kuroko had to believe that maybe he wouldn't need to leave, maybe they can stay as a team.

* * *

Thank you for reading up to here X3  
The next chapter will be heavy, heads up.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

Olla :3 My updates are going to be slower from now on so my story could be clearer.  
Thank you for reading so far. Comedy, fluff and angst. T-rated.

* * *

No POV

Breakfast passes by peacefully, the group ate till they were full and even Kuroko ate more than just his milkshake. They spend their time watching a movie or having conversations while letting their stomachs settle. It was a peaceful scene and the group was happy having this time to be with Kuroko.

After a hour the food settles and the movie finishes. The group walks out of the room, only to be stopped by two maids carrying bags. Kuroko couldn't be any happier to finally change out of his clothes, he quickly took his bag before running away to change. The other's couldn't help but feel that it was such a waste. 3 minutes later Kuroko walks back to the hall wearing blue shorts and a plain shirt. Unfortunately for the phantom, the maids forgot to get him socks leaving Kuroko with the stockings.

Kuroko looks like a schoolboy. Cute.

"This is a bit better but I want socks." Kuroko says to Akashi, his eyes saying something else _'This better not be on purpose'_.

"No worries. They'll have some by later on tonight." Akashi comforts him in return; really he just wanted to take a picture. Him and every other G.O.M., hopefully they could take one later.

The team gets a tour around the mansion and it's facilities. First was the onsen they used that morning, a room with video games and a large flat screen, a shoe collection wardrobe, a small spa with sauna and the bedroom they all slept in. After seeing all the rooms inside the mansion they go outside to see the gardens. One particular garden was full of flowers that brought out different colors. Kuroko walks by some daisies before stopping, the others continue to walk on for a while. Akashi brings up random facts about the flowers from time to time. Midorima talks about their medicinal uses of some while Murasakibara continues to admire the colors. Kise touches the soft petals and brings flowers closer to his face without hesitation. Despite Aomine's subtle fascination to the plants he couldn't help but call out how girly Kise was acting.

"Mouuuu... I saw you looking at them too you know." Kise retorts to the red-faced Aomine.

"No I wasn't, I mean they're nice but I'm not over reacting like you are. Right Tetsu?" Aomine replies as he looks to Kuroko for support.

At least he would if Kuroko Tetsuya was there. Thinking it was just misdirection Aomine takes a closer look at his surrounding before noticing something was terribly wrong. The other's notice the disappearance too. They looked around themselves first before pausing and wondering about what just happened.

W-Where was Kuroko?  
Did Kuroko get lost? Is he hiding? Did he choose to run away?

The group runs back the path they come from, shouting out for their friend, their worries grew the more they ran. Kuroko was really small, if he did get lost would they be able to find him? Their phantom player could get hurt or he might get scared from the sheer size of the garden. What if he is sitting down somewhere all alone, crying...

"KUROKO! TETSUYA! TETSU! COME OUT, WE'RE OVER HERE. WHERE ARE YOU!" They all shout while pulling and pushing bushes away from their way. Worry and concentration etched on all of their faces.

Suddenly, they hear a humming towards their right coming from behind a rose bush. They all rush before parting the thorn plants until seeing a content Kuroko's back swaying from left to right.

"KUROKO/TETSUYA/TETSU!" They shout out to the phantom before running up to hug him. A relieved sigh passes through their lips before they entangle themselves from the large embrace. "Where were you?" "What the hell Tetsu?" "Kuroko-chii, I was so scared." "Kuroko-chin needs to stay near." "Tetsuya, I expected more from you." "What were you thinking?" "Why d'ya leave the group?" "I'm never leaving your side again." "Too small and quiet~ You need to tell us from now on." "What were you planning to do if you got lost huh Tetsuya?"

All the questions the group asks bombarded the tiny player, his head begun to spin. The hugs came out of nowhere and the interrogation made even less sense to the flustered Kuroko. He almost forgot what he was holding, looking down and to his sides he notices that they were all safe.

Everyone continued to pepper question after question until they notice Kuroko was not listening. Their worry became irritation at the oblivious teal-haired boy, he has no idea what he just put them through.

Two hands come in front and open to show them a white flower crown.

"Ta-dah. I made some flower crowns for us. It's okay right. I thought of using other colors but I felt that it would clash with your hair." Kuroko says as he puts his creations on each of their heads. A small smile forms on his lips, he felt proud about his works. "This is thank you for the massage."

The group fluster as Kuroko places the crowns on their heads, their anger disappear from his sudden action. When he thanked them the group couldn't help but be embarrassed. They weren't massaging him, they were taking advantage of him. They'll never tell him that though.

"What were you all saying? I didn't understand." Kuroko asks when he took back his seat on the grass before getting more flowers to make another crown.

This snaps the team back to their original dilemma. They look at each other before all of theirs eyes fell on Akashi, making a quiet agreement.

"Tetsuya, we were all worried. We turned back and notice that you were no longer behind us. In such a large expanse do you think you can't get lost? From now on, at least warn us before going on your own." Akashi says with a serious face, the others behind him look at Kuroko with agreement on their eyes.

"Ah, okay."

Two words. With just those two words Kuroko diffused the whole situation without solving the dilemma. Was that an OK YES or an OK BUT DON'T CARE.

Akashi being Akashi normally continues the conversation unless he gets complete compliance but today… Kuroko was so content, humming as he continue to make his crown. The group slowly sit down as they watch the phantom make flower crowns, it felt foreign yet so normal.

Murasakibara is the first to stand before getting some Dalmation Bellflower. The other's seeing this didn't understand 'why' but also stands up and began collecting separate flowers. Dwarf yellow daffodil, Ultamaro Quince, Forget-me-not and Lady's mantle. Kuroko looks up to see a pile of all these flowers in front of him, he adds the flowers to the current crown he was making. A white, yellow, purple, red and blue crown was forming as the rest of the G.O.M. go back to their seats. They watch Kuroko's concentration in silence, they look like a teacher explaining a lesson to his students. The crown was finished and everyone gave quiet smiles, it was so different yet harmonious. Kuroko look at each member to decide who get's to wear the crown. It would be unfair if he only chose one of them, should he start making more first. The white crowned boys look fondly at the flustering and debating Kuroko, it was rare when they can tell what's going on behind Kuroko's placid face. They each lift one hand to grab Kuroko's arm, pulling the limbs to the top of the phantom's head and placing the rainbow crown on his teal hair. It makes Kuroko blush as he looks up at all their smiling faces, giving them his own rare smile. It was short-lived before the group take out their phones and snap a photo (photos). At least the blushing idiots will always have the memory.

Kuroko seeing the phones stop smiling and asks "Why are you taking pictures?" before pulling out his own phone and snapping a photo of the G.O.M. wearing white crowns, smiling and holding their phones. It was oddly cute.

Surprised by the sudden turn of events, they continue to take photos before laughing at the weird situation before turning it in to a competition, each trying to take better pictures with different angles. Moving left and right, up and down, the group exhausts themselves before finally laying down. They continue to chuckle at the result of their flower crowns, each wondering how it came to this.

When they finally caught their breath and stopped laughing the flower princes and king continue their tour of outside the mansion. It was odd to say the least for the observers. Their young master wearing a flower crown, not even the most extravagant one. The group was oblivious to all the stares as they were introduced to the pets raised there. Hamsters, turtles, koi, birds, cats, dogs, snake, porcupine… SNAKE. Akashi leads the group to greet an Eastern King snake of 4 ft. It creeps the audience as it stares at them, at least felt like it was staring at them. They left shortly after, not wanting to know what other dangerous animals Akashi was harboring. The next stop was an old basketball court, it had weeds growing in some places and the chalk lines were barely visible not to mention the hoops' missing nets. They walked in anyway; it was a place so natural for them to be in.

No words were shared before they form a circle and play janken pon, this formed their 3-on-3 groups. Aomine, Midorima and Akashi against Kise, Murasakibara and Kuroko. They took off their flower crowns before warming up and making sure to be ready for a game. For the first half Kuroko forgot all about his team's _sin_ , why they were here, how many tears he's shed for them and everything outside the mansion. They felt like they were enjoying the game, one side scored then the other, they were all smiling too. But only for the first half.

"Daiki 7 steps right." Akashi orders.

"Oi Kuroko-chiin, just stay to the right." Murasakibara says.

"Hey, I want to score some later. Up for it Aomine-chii?" Kise asks mid-game.

"Yeah maybe, if I'm not bored." Aomine replies as he walks to his right.

"Blah-blah, noisy. We can just end here you idiots." Midorima chides them.

"You're the idiot." Kise shouts back as he and Aomine stay on court. Everyone else walk off, everyone but Kuroko.

"Tetsu, can you leave? You're in the way." Aomine asks.

"Yeah Kuroko-chii, go ahead and sit with the others." Kise follows after.

Seeing the scene Akashi calls Kuroko over. "Tetsuya, bench."

"Ah~ this is going to take some time, Midori-chin do you have snacks?" asks Murasakibara after he lost his interest.

"No." denies Midorima as he reads Ohara's prediction on his phone

Just like that, the group forgot about playing basketball together. This was when Kuroko remembers everything.

"I remember." Kuroko mumbles out.

Kuroko looks at his ex-team. For a split second he thought they were a team again, friends who care about each other. But they weren't and worst, he forgot that.

"I forgot for a moment, you all made it hard to remember. I was brought here against and I hope _you all_ **remember that**. For a while I thought you guys changed, changed back to before." Kuroko says while gripping his hair, remembering the crowns they were wearing and photos they were taking.

"I was wrong; you made sure to show that to me." the small boy glares at them with fury they didn't know could exist in him.  
"Is this **fun** for you? Tricking me? Giving me false hope? Making me believe... believe that everything was okay, because congratulations for a moment there, I thought it was." Kuroko's voice filled with more and more emotions for each question. Desperation, disappointment, regret, disbelief and the worst was betrayal. Each word his voice rose and he takes a step forward. The listeners were shocked, what did they do? Kuroko was on the verge of crying, weren't they all just happy a minute ago?

Kuroko runs out and far away from the court as possible, leaving his friends behind.  
It takes them a full minute before they realize what just happened. Kuroko left and they apparently did something wrong but more importantly, Kuroko left without them. Their earlier fears grow for their distraught teammate. They need to find him before anything; they'll figure everything else out after.

Kuroko runs back through the path Akashi lead them. He runs with tears forming in his eyes and ideas in his head. He was tired all over again, inside and out. He needs to take a rest, he needs to calm down.  
Kuroko walks over to hide beside the dogs area, he tries to catch his breath and arrange his thoughts. A German shepherd, sensing the boy's sadness, comes to the boy's legs in a comforting manner. It made the monotonous boy feel safer, safe enough to close his eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Yes there will be more angst on the next chapter and there will be a return of the maid costume.  
The flowers are real and sorry about using flower crowns... Couldn't think of any other kind of crowns :


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters?

Hey-a sorry for the late update.  
I kinda lost the paper with the story line on it...  
I might have wrote it on a napkin from a cafe... sorry  
Thank you for the help BabyNightmareLady :3 I'll fix it when the story's done... Kinda been changing the whole thing a lot.  
I own nothing from everything belongs to their respected owners  
this is T-rated yaoi angst.

* * *

Aomine P.O.V.

Where is he? What happened for him to be acting like this?  
"KUROKO?!"  
Wasn't he happy, weren't we all laughing back then?  
"TETSU?!"  
Was it something I said? Something I did?  
"KUROKO TETSUYA?!"  
 **"ANSWER ME!"  
**

I-I thought we were back to normal.  
I thought we were sharing something again.  
Weren't the crowns a sign or something? Wasn't he like our king? Doesn't he understand how much all that meant to us?

Were we just misunderstanding things and he actually didn't forgive us. Or was he really just holding in all his hate?

Just tell us already, Tetsu please, tell **me** something. I'll let go of anything, my anger, sadness, time, hate, basketball…

 **Basketball**!  
Was that it? Did Tetsu let go of us because of basketball?

Please just tell me _something_ , anything you want, no matter what I could do it. **You can't leave me like this**. Too much, I can give up too much for you but you… how could you give me up?

Hahhh Tetsu, I'm so confused and I can't even find you, I don't know where you are. Come out please. Please for now just be safe, safe with me. We can go against the world later so please come back, my shadow.

No P.O.V.

The group runs back through the path, not noticing Kuroko is by the animals, not thinking he would be distraught enough to hide there. They run until they were back to the flower gardens where they smiled in earlier. Mindlessly they push and pull away the plants, passing through the path like a hurricane. They were all deathly worried for their Kuroko. They all think the same thoughts as Aomine, together they think about Kuroko.

What did they do for him to run-away like that? And for him to look like that? His voice was haunting but it plays on repeat inside all their heads, it just worsened their worries.

When they finished rummaging the gardens they all go back to the court in desperation. Hoping beyond reason that Kuroko came back or that he's hiding nearby. By the bench they notice the forgotten crowns he made earlier. Kuroko left them like he did the crowns; he built them up just to bring them down.

Is that it? Is he just playing with them all?! Is this just a sick game for him, to play with their hearts? Did he want to see them run in worry for his amusement?

Anger courses in to their veins just as quickly as it left. They knew better than that. If Kuroko really was like that he wouldn't feel so natural with them, they wouldn't feel like they do now if Kuroko was such a bastard. They knew they just wanted to blame someone but they could never truly blame their phantom.  
But they did, for a bit they did. Because it hurt, hurts too much. Their hopes of staying together, it felt like it was ran over. Kuroko just ran with so much betrayal in his voice, he didn't see how much that hurt them. They cared so much about him, they continuously try to show him this, didn't that mean something to him? Wasn't it obvious they wouldn't betray him like he's doing right now?

**Plop-plop-plop**

It took them a moment to realize their surrondings. It had started to drizzle while they were looking at the crowns. Light drops of rain dripped down and this broke them out of their moment. The rain, though a drizzle, didn't look like it would end soon.

Gently, they collect all the crowns before handing it to Akashi, he can give them to the help later. Can give it to Kuroko later. Can think about all this later.  
For now they need to continue to look for Kuroko. The dark clouds became ominous as the drizzle continues during their long search; they all feel the coming of a stronger rain. The darker the clouds became the stronger their urgency grew. The G.O.M. all decline offered umbrellas as they continue to search one last time around the garden before going back through the path. It's already the 4th time but they didn't want to lose hope.

 _Back to Kuroko_

In his exhaustion, Kuroko took a nap after his eyes closed.

Sensing the oncoming rain the dogs all leave for their houses except for the German Shepard. The giant dog continues to try and nudge the teal-hair boy awake until finally, Kuroko opens his eyes to the rain. He stands up and pets the dog thanks before running further in to the trees for shelter. It was very modest and he was already drenched from the rain; big drops or strong winds pass through the small covers making him shiver like a leaf.

He still feels exhausted despite the earlier rest and he began to feel the cold as well, it relaxes him in to a nap that he knows he shouldn't take.

But it feels much warmer in his head compared to the outside, safer too.

The rain gets stronger just as the G.O.M. predicted but they were still unable to locate their missing teammate. It got harder to see as the rain suddenly became a downpour and they began to feel more and more depressed as they search.  
If Kuroko is inside the mansion it would be much better for them but they knew he isn't otherwise they would haven been informed by now.

After repeatedly looking through all the gardens and basketball court the team starts to lose hope. On their 6th time going back to the basketball court Midorima notices a large brown dog not hiding from the rain. It was the German Shepard who kept Kuroko company, it continued to stare off at the direction Kuroko left, worried for the young player. Akashi noticing Midorima's stare, calls out the dog's name (Furtz).

The dog's ears pick up from the name before turning his head to see his owner then looks back at Kuroko's direction again. This wasn't normal for a domesticated purebred like itself and this was the only clue the red-head needed.

Sensing that Akashi is on to something, the group also looks at the dog under the rain. They continue to stare at the large animal while the animal slowly loses his patience.  
 _STUPID HUMANS, STUPID MASTER `~`._ Furtz stands up and looks at the group with ridicule before approaching Kuroko.  
The lost boy continues to sleep under the rain, his mind going in to a coma-like state. When the other G.O.M. sees the dog walk away they continue to stare at the canine dumbfoundedly. The dog finally reaches Kuroko while the group's vision got blurrier and blurrier until the dog became a dot approaching the trees.

The group runs through the area to follow the dog. The rain was already brutal 15 minutes ago now it became unforgiving. The boy's were forced to wear thick raincoats by the help but they wouldn't stop until they found their phantom. And they did. They spot the teal hair next to a large dog. The running boys give out relieved sighs once they recognize the small boy.

"KUROKO" Kise shouts as he approaches his unconscious teammate.

He couldn't believe it took them this long to find their distraught teammate. Inside Kise is hurting, he's crying tears of fear, but now a small piece of relief slowly grows inside him. He's Kuroko's safe, he's love is safe. "KUROKO"

"KURO…ko?" Kise shouts until he becomes unsure.

Everyone's thought turn dark as the phantom stays quiet and unmoving. In fear the group rushes to the body and checks on his vitals, worry etch on all their faces.

Is this their fault? Kuroko lying here in the shivering cold. **The betrayal in his eyes**.  
Kuroko barely breathing. **The sting of his glare**.  
Kuroko not waking up. **Kuroko** **running away from them like monsters.  
**

ARE THEY MONSTERS?

"Kuroko! Say something… please…" Kise says as he rocks the body in his warm embrace.  
Akashi is on his phone calling for the help and doctors to be ready. Aomine and Murasakibara covers Kuroko and Kise's front, letting the strong winds and rain beat their backs. Midorima checks on his vitals and signs of injuries after placing his coat like a blanket on the teal-haired, trying to provide warmth. Kise continues to whisper words in to Kuroko's ears, pleas and worries, trying to make the boy respond.

The rain got strong like a typhoon. It didn't help the group that Kuroko remain unconscious and the help couldn't find the tree they stay under. They couldn't expose Kuroko to the rain but the cold continues to permeate on to his skin. When Aomine stands up about ready to run for the mansion they hear yells and light coming from the distance. Aomine runs for the mob of maids and butlers leading them to the rainbow-haired group.

 _At the mansion_

The group was rushed in to a car to shelter from the rain, they drove to the estate in record speed. Umbrellas and a stretches greeted them as soon as they arrived. A doctor met them on sight as they ran to the onsen hoping that a hot bath would warm the freezing the body. When the boy was washed and slept on a warm comforter the group approached the doctor.

"Hello sensei. I hope you can tell us what ails our friend." Akashi says with a pleading voice but commanding eyes.

The rest of the scared boys also stare seriously at the doctors with fear and nervousness. They desperately want to vent out their frustrations at the problem of Kuroko lying sick, of their **beloved phantom** lying on his sickbed and they don't know what to do. They each wish it were them rather than Kuroko, they'd take on anything for the teal-haired player.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3  
Sorry if the flow might change I'll try to keep with the original... hopefully.  
Next chapter is more angst and then comfort... fluff if I can.


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry

**Sorry for the very very late update... It's a personal reason but thank you if you continue to read X3  
I think this is still T-rated other than the yaoi.  
**

* * *

 **No P.O.V.**

After receiving treatment Kuroko is diagnosed with a mild case of flu and is currently sleeping off the illness.  
The group could only feel responsible, it was their fault that that Kuroko was here.  
They knew they were sometimes being pushy but it wasn't supposed to hurt him… they were never supposed to hurt him.  
The group watches the sleeping teal-haired boy, wondering what they did wrong.  
What they could do to fix this? What should they do from now on?  
So many other thoughts race through their minds but all of them are thoughts about their Kuroko.

Kuroko takes shallow breaths as he sweats with an uncomfortable expression. It worried the group even more but they were requested to leave the room 30 minutes ago. As they slowly walk out of the room they couldn't help but sliently communicate to each other.

'We need to talk'

The G.O.M. group together in one of the living rooms.

They stay in silence until a group of help came to serve them tea and snacks. The food was left to turn cold as they continue to think in silence. Akashi clears hhis throat calling for their collective attention.

"We all know what we need to discuss about. Tetsuya. I've long known how we all care about Tetsuya deeply, deeper than friendship. And as a sign of respect for him and each other I allowed it. You all know it's not normal of me to share yet I'd never hurt Kuroko like that. But today we did, we did something to make him run, we need to figure out what we we did."

Kise looks up to Akashi before surrendering "I agree. I didn't want to make Kuro-chii sad so I let all of us stay together in this weird situation. But we did make him sad, although we were fine this morning, right?"

"It's true… I really love Kuro-chiin. Really really love him. I can share if he wants but, I dunno… Does he love us, any of us... I never want to let go… but Kuro-chiin… he gave such a… I mean his face- I've never seen him like that… D-does he… hate us?" Murasakibara sobs on his sleeves.  
Kuroko hurt them all. The purple giant never really shows much emotion or speaks many words but those lines spoke the situation clearly.

Did they already lose their love before they got to confess? Was this it?

"He was smiling earlier this morning though…"

"Didn't we also make up after the fight…"

"Also, also, he thanked us for the *ahem 'massage'"

"Plus he gave us crowns right… the flower crowns…"

"We even got to play basketball"

"BASKETBALL" Aomine shouts. "That's what I was thinking earlier, he only got mad at us after the basketball game. I think he doesn't like us playing basketball anymore… just an idea…"

They look at each other as the idea strikes them.  
Basketball brought them together. Kuroko himself told them how much he liked, no, loved it. They loved it too, it was different now but they still loved basketball. For Kuroko, would they let go of basketball? For each of them basketball meant something important, at least it used to.

Aomine cringes as he remembered the words he said to Kuroko before, about him no longer needing a shadow. About how he was, **IS** confused about where the fun of basketball disappeared to. He couldn't find anyone to play against and he always felt cruel just being near the court. Comparing the hurt Kuroko back then and Kuroko now, it's common link is basketball.  
Sure it hurts Aomine whenever he plays the sport but deep inside he still wants to have fun with the basketball he fell in love in with.  
For Kuroko though, he knows he would let basketball go anytime, it just hurts. Hurts to let go of one love for another.

Everyone continues to think in quiet about what it means to let go of basketball…  
They were sure they would be able to let go if that's what Kuroko wants… Is it what Kuroko wants… they still weren't sure that the phantom hates basketball or they could just be making excuses.

The doctor comes in to report Kuroko's condition "He's awake."

The group couldn't run fast enough before entering the room. The patient looks at them with a monotone face and deep eyes. With all the energy they had running they stop as if frozen. What should they do now? They stare at the patient with anxiety, worry, questions and so much more emotions and words. They just couldn't say any of it.

Midorima is the first to approach the teal-haired before his face morphs in to an angry frown, Kuroko shivers at the dark face, the three-point shooter continues to stare through his friend. Expecting a scolding, Kuroko flinches when he sees Midorima open his mouth. With an angry face his voice squeaked with concern, betrayal and pleading. "Why?"

Kuroko didn't expect that one word nor all the heavy feelings behind it. This make the teal-haired think about everything that's happened. The others are still unable to find their voice after that one word. They have many other questions they'd like to ask but for now all they could do is stare at Kuroko with their emotions boiling inside.

 **Kuroko P.O.V.**

Why? Why did I leave? Why did I get sick? Why are they doing this? What kind of why is he asking?

I didn't mean to get sick if that's their question. I'm just tired, tired of them hurting me like this, tired of trying, tired of caring and tired of something nibbling my heart away. The basketball court meant something, right? We were all having fun as a team, weren't we? Was it only me who thought 'This, **this** is the team I want to play with'? I mean why, why would you guys do this to me?  
After all my begging and pleading, after listening to your demands, after all my patience, after ALL THIS TIME... YOU SAID... YOU ALL AGREED YOU'D TR-

Try... No... Was I wrong  
Is that it?  
Everything, all this time, you guys were just trying, weren't you.

I mean all that fun we had, you even made me love this place again, we even played basketball…

This situation, it's my fault? I-I didn't mean to...  
You- you guys don't know… don't know what you did wrong…  
Y-you guys were just trying... all of you...  
I mean... you guys said you'd try to figure out what's happening.  
I just thought that you guys understood it already, about us being a team again…  
I didn't mean to make you upset  
I-I

"I'm sorry" I say as I look up to your turbulent faces.

 **No P.O.V.**

The boys stay in shocked silence after those two words.  
It didn't sound void nor forced, it sounded unsure but honest. It sounded so true it felt unreal.

Once Akashi grabs his bearings he looks to find his lover crying in to his hands. The red-head didn't know what to feel, it was a mix of relief at those two words and pain for those tears. At his Murasakibara couldn't stop the tears that leak out of his eyes. They all feel like they're in a whirlwind of emotions and it reflect in their eyes.

When Kuroko look up to apologize once more he looks up to see his team-mates borderline crying, their eyes betraying the emotions they feel inside. Kuroko couldn't feel anything but wrong at making his teammates this sad and hurt. Midorima is the first to run to Kuroko. "Sorry... sorry... I'm so sorry... D-don't c-cry, please don't cry...sorry...so sorry" the green haired boy repeats softly by the patients ears as he hugs tightly, afraid Kuroko will disappear because of one word. Like a cue the bed is quickly filled by the team. It is then that Kuroko understood something once seeing all his friends cry 'maybe they weren't meant to be friends after all'. He knew where this feeling would go, he felt this all the time. There was always another fondness he felt for his friends and he knew it was more than friendly, always he tries to bury it. It's in moments like these he couldn't help but want something more, something like love.

Aomine in his apologies blurts out among other promises "I promise I'll quit basketball... so please... never again" which brings out a string of similar promises. "You mean so much more than that" "Basketball I can let go, anything I can let go, just not you." "Basketball... would never be worth you."  
They all know how vulnerable they are as they are but any promise Kuroko asks for they will fulfill. They didn't know how dumb-shocked Kuroko became after hearing "quit basketball"

" **WHAT!"** Kuroko shouts bringing them all to a shocking halt. Stopping all their pleas and apologies to look up at the confused and bristled phantom. Kuroko look incredulously back at them. Really, out of all the ideas they could come up with, THIS! THIS IS WHAT THEY THINK IT'S ABOUT?

* * *

Breaking the angst with some shocked Kuroko... next chapter is a break-away from the angst... most at least... probably...  
Thanks for reading. :3


	11. Kisses and agreements

**Kuroko POV**

Taking a deep breath, I looked at them with so much exasperation, too stupidity to even try to understand. "Really… for you to think I'd want to give up basketball. It's like you are replacing Kise as the number one idiot"

"Tetsu?"

"Don't talk to me, I don't want to catch your idiot disease" I say to Aomine

 **No POV**

The sheer shock from Kuroko's words made the serious atmosphere disappear. None of the G.O.M. knew how they got to this conversation point, there was one thing for sure though, their Kuroko was no longer the husk they saw. It brought a little smile to all of their faces.

Which only made Kuroko pout as they were not taking this problem seriously. Huffing he pulled his blanket and faced the window, his back facing his friends.

"Kuroko-chi? Before you sleep do you want to eat something or maybe do you feel uncomfortable?" Kise asks as he puts his face in front of his teal-haired crush.

Honestly, Kuroko did feel some pain from crouching for so long. Blushing from the sudden reminder and the fact that Kise's face was too close. After pushing away the blonde with his palm, Kuroko slowly faced them and with a blunt expression asked "Can I have another massage?"

The others couldn't help the blush that graced their cheeks. Midoriya raised his glasses before moving to Kuroko's side and pulling up his shirt. The others didn't wait either, they helped prepare the bed and slowly remove the pants, stopping at the underwear, they wouldn't be able to survive if it came off as well.

Aomine held down Kuroko's left leg up until his feet, slowly but with strength, kneading and pulling at the sore muscles. Akashi took Kuroko's face, putting himself on the bed, allowing Kuroko's head to lay face-down on his lap before possessively starting to massage his temples and neck. Kise attached himself to his other leg, delicately but excitedly exploring, slowly moving from the toes to near the pelvis. Midoriya, on the right of Akashi and the bed, pushing and pulling at the slowly warming shoulders, admiring the white, slim but tender skin. Lastly, Murasakibara positions himself at the end of the bed, in between Aomine and Kise, with a testing touch he puts his arms on Kuroko's aching spine.

"Ahh~ Mmm~" Kuroko lightly moans from content. Adding fuel to the groups' desire.

Each did their best to make their smallest team mate moan, creating a symphony of content sounds. The room slowly became hotter with all of its inhabitants gaining a blush and complicated but satisfied faces. After 5 minutes of pleasure, Kuroko is finally lulled to sleep with quiet snores coming out of his parted lips. The other 5 however, were not yet content.

Looking at each other, their eyes made a quick deal. They gently but quickly pushed Kuroko on his back before reaching their own groins. Akashi pulled Kuroko's face to his before giving a long but needy kiss. After a few but intense minutes of sucking, Akashi stepped off the bed before going to his room to complete his needs. The others shortly followed after, doing the same as their leader before finally leaving only Murasakibara in the room with the patient. Instead of just claiming the swollen lips, the giant leaned in to the porcelain chest and sucked at the cute pink cherries, slowly turning them red. Unconsciously, Kuroko moved his hand to Murasakibara's head to push him deeper. Within a few minutes, the sweet lover was able to reach his end before leaving the room. When the others finally left their rooms (hiding spots) with changed clothes and satisfied faces they returned to their phantom's side before changing his clothes and getting him ready for sleep.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Kuroko sat on his bed with unyielding eyes and an unamused face. By his side sat his friends, all watching him as he stared at the spoon of soup hovering near his lips. Midoriya blew on it to become lukewarm, which only aggravated the small teen. His masculinity was at stake. With a humph the patient turned his whole body to the other side, his back to his 'friends' and this humiliation.

Akashi only smiled as their arguing friends tried to persuade the patient to eat. His red eyes spoke of a twisted little plot, while his humorless smile was able to send chills on the others backs. Suddenly, Kuroko's head was turned, his cheeks squished between a thumb and a pointing finger, his eyes were forced to meet his captains.

"Kuroko, it's best you behave and drink your soup, we have much to talk about and we all agreed to wait before you recuperated. If you are trying to stall, be prepared for punishment."

Kuroko's fearful eyes strayed to his other visitors whose eyes only stared back as they watched the two shortest members talk. They all knew Akashi wouldn't really punish their crush, not while he was sick at least. They called their leaders bluff and slowly, Kuroko realized this as well, especially after he noticed that the other did not bring out his threatening aura. With a quick turn, the teal-haired boy glared at the corner of the bed to his right while making a show of tightening his lips.

How was the phantom supposed to know that this was all a part of the commanders plan. The red-haired smiled a devious smile as his eyes darkened with desire, his other hand reached for the nearby soup to take a sip. The hand on his teammates face pulled him closer before domineering lips meets a shocked counterpart. A soft but nimble tongue pried open the trembling entrance, a warm yet salty liquid went down the hot throat. It made the drinker's throat feel better yet also uncomfortable. The red-head pushed the soup to his nearest group mate, Midoriya, who only took a few minute to register what was going on. Without hesitation, the tsundere teen also took a sip of the broth. Standing up from his chair, he moved closer to the bed before sitting next to the two smaller teammates.

The already shocked teal-haired boy was shocked some more when he was again turned to face another pair of lips. His mouth could only let out a short gasp before it was overtaken by a quick tongue and some more of the soup. Without having the chance to be cooled, the broth was hotter than the previous one he tasted, unconsciously his body struggled to accept the liquid, his throat attempting to swallow a few times. The soup bowl was already in the hands of another team member, the process of transferring only continued until the last member, Kise, licked a stray drop that formed by the side of the patient's lip.

The soup and spit made the victims lips shine, while the surprised blush bloomed on his cheeks. Too late, his small hands covered his taken lips while his eyes questionly looked at his friends. Almost like before, he could not move his lips as they only opened and closed, slight sounds could be heard but not words.  
This vulnerable state was attractive enough that the others quickly lifted their fingers to their nose, making sure they wouldn't bleed to death and missed any more fun.

"I think you've learned lesson, don't you? Now best you drink your soup" Akasahi said with another glint in his eye.

Kuroko with still shocked eyes slowly moved closer to the bowl before trying to take it. With his weak arms weakened more by the abrupt surprises, his grip was too loose to hold on to the chinaware, dropping the soup on his body.

Thankfully the soup wasn't too hot, what really scared Kuroko was the devious giggle that came from his captain.

"I think, our phantom needs some more punishment. I guess since you are too weak right now, we can help you drink your soup and water, or we can help you with taking your pills. Which do you prefer to do mouth-to-mouth with? Ah but first I think it's best we get you off those wet clothes."

Kurokos world continued to spin as his team mates helped lift him off the bed to another room. An emperor sized bed with red linings greeted the small teen as his clothes were slowly removed. His mouth still unable to speak while his mind still unable to process, he continued to look like a caught rabbit ready to be eaten. With his clothes off and his red lips, it was testing the boys not to feast.

Finally, Kuroko was able to gather back his thoughts before asking "Oh, Akashi that was a joke right?"

When the captain looked at him in the eyes, the rabbit recognized that no, the orders were not a joke. Just like that, his mind was back in the whirlwind of thought, debating whether to have his friends kiss soup or pills down his throat. It really was no contest before Kuroko screamed "PILLS"  
This made the GOM giggle a little at the sudden burst of energy, they too preferred pills, they don't know how well they could hold back if they were able to have constant kissing sessions.

Maids came in with silk sleep wear, handing it over to Akashi to hold before returning to their chores.  
A long sleeping gown was presented to Kuroko who could only shake his head in humiliation. But before the phantom could protest he was cut off with the few words, "more punishment?"  
His teeth shut quick as he shake his head no.

With the teen in undergarments again, the group of friends asked if he would like another massage. Disappointed to get a negative reply.

 **Kuroko POV**

It... I'm... What just happened?  
No I don't want a massage! I want answers!  
What the heck was with that punishment, why were all your kisses so hungry, why did I not fight back, why did I enjoy it?

Why the heck is my heart beating so much?!

Stop, please don't look at me right now, I think my heart is about to burst out.

I-I need to take a shower, that soup is making feel sticky. That's why I'm feeling so bothered, and my fever is making me hot.

"I want to take a shower" I say quickly, almost too quickly for them to understand.

They look at each other before Akashi asks Midoriya to look for the doctor, which didn't take long, not even 3 minutes.  
But I was not prepared for the doctor to tell me that I was not allowed to bathe on my own, that I had to be wiped down by my friends.  
I really was not prepared, I couldn't stop myself before saying with a slightly loud voice

"No that's alright, I think I might just sleep for now. Yes I am feeling tired, thank you doctor. If you will excuse me."

I pull the covers to my neck as I tried my best to feign fatigue and calmed my breath to normal. I will just take a quick nap and figure this out later.  
Just as the doctors steps left the room, I was slightly nudged by big hands. Kise peered over my shoulders before pulling me up, a cup of water and a pill on his hand. A few seconds and my head was pushed on to receive another kiss, shocked but not like before I tried to stop the incoming pill. It only made the kiss last longer as it took me a while to swallow my medicine, another kiss delivered my parched lips and throat some water before those large hands gently put me back to bed.

With a smile my friends leave me to rest after saying their good-byes. I promised myself to get better today, I was only going to sleep, eat and drink my medicine. I might not last with this torture, it's still half-past 10.

 **G.O.M POV  
**

The boys said their goodbyes to the patient before walking together to the living room.  
They all watched each other, waiting for someone to speak up first. Seeing everyone's hesitation, Akashi simply cleared his throat before saying

"I think everyone will agree when I say, we are sharing our Kuroko, anyone with complaints may leave the group and pursue on their own but cannot return if we do get him. Currently however, Tetsuya is still confused about our 'sudden' attenion but with these kisses even our naive friend will begin understanding our intentions. Leading to our next matter, I think we best begin preparing our 'wooing'. I speak for all of us when I say we can't let our Tetsuya go free anymore, nor go to anyone else other than us. We need to make our intentions known, we can begin making him love us from there."

Like robots, the group only nodded their approval before making their suggestions. Especially about the massages.


End file.
